Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 605 - Al Dente
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #605 - Al Dente is the six-hundred fifth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred-fourteenth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Space News: SpaceX Explosion Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole, gets Wolfie and heads west. He mentions his time at PAX West in Seattle, and says $33,333.23 is the number for the Child's Play Charity fundraiser. There are a lot of questions to answer, but first there is space news. SpaceX had a dramatic failure where when they were fueling the rocket there was an explosion on the upper stage and the whole rocket blew up. It took place at Complex 40 on Cape Canaveral, so SpaceX might relocate to Pad 39-A at Kennedy Space Center. It was a pretty shocking failure and Kurt almost missed the news being wrapped up in enjoying PAX West. Question: If you had to be an actor would you rather be in movies or television shows? Unsure, Kurt very hesitantly answers movies. Thinking that he could play more varied roles in movies, Kurt goes with that. Question: There are a lot of web comics going well and lots of the authors do brilliant things, but Penny Arcade are especially awesome with PAX and Child's Play Charity. Why are they so amazing? Kurt does not know, and as he says that he finds a Dungeon underwater. He is relatively a latecomer to the Penny Arcade scene despite having followed them for nearly seven years. Kurt talks about PAX being the first gaming convention for fans rather than all about the industry like E3. He also mentions that a lot of MindCrackers will be at MineCon in Anaheim. Also Kurt will be attending TwitchCon in San Diego because it's so close to where he lives, and thinks it's a little less for fans than streamers to meet each other. After getting into the Dungeon he finds four iron and some wheat. Question: Just a donation to help with the Child's Play fundraiser, 'whispers': when's KSP coming back? At PAX Kurt said fans have also asked about Kerbal Space Program, and it may never come back as he is focusing more on streaming. Kurt has said that he's heard from people who played early versions that have moved on themselves. Despite it being one of Kurt's favorite games ever, it just doesn't fill him with the capacity to create a 100 episode series anymore, and there will probably be no series like that ever again. He does't feel like making videos with an over-reaching story arc. Question: Are you continuing Eidolon? Where oh where has my Eidolon gone? It's such an open-world game and a lot of different things he could do, but he was backtracking a lot so thought it was time to call it there. Question: I'm new to your channel, and I'm watching through your DiRT series and saw the episode and saw the camera where you have your luscious beard. Was just wondering if you were still rocking it? The days of the extremely long beard are over as Kurt thought he could not really pull it off. The beard in HAPPY VLOG YEAR 2015! was the peak. He digs in on the side of the mountain and almost pushes a seated Wolfie off a cliff for a tumble. Trivia * The end slate links to a Let's GROW UP - 01 - BUD Gets a TUB and DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - Soggy Subaru in Wales.